


You Never Know

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, mentalist - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know where the raindrop will fall. Maybe one day at your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge November 2012.   
> Prompt: You never know

~~~You let me   
You let me   
Go for the sunlight   
In sparkling morning~~~ 

His eyes sparkled in the morning sun as he let his feet led him towards the building he came to love over the years.   
The round, red apple twirled in his fingers as he couldn't make his hands calm. Finally he took it in one hand and took the bite he longed to take. 

His eyes landed on the figure sitting on the bench on the other side of the street, her hair blowing in the wind.   
Smile crept on his face as his feet started to lead him towards her. 

~~~Let me   
Let me   
Come to your side   
And watch your   
Eyes sparkle   
In sunshine~~~ 

Her thoughts were scattered far away. There were so much things she didn't know how to deal with.   
She felt sun warming her skin and through closed eyes she could sense the world around. Wind picked up few hair strands and blew them on her face. Smile found its way on her lips. 

"It's a very nice day." familiar voice sneaked into her reverie. 

"Jane? I thought you took day off for whatever reason?" 

"I came back." was his simple answer. 

"Why?" Teresa asked, curiousity kicking in. 

"You never know." smile on his face bright as sun.

"Never know what?" she couldn't let go. 

"You never know where the raindrop can fall." his reply was just that. 

And suddenly out of nowhere a raindrop fell on top of her forehead, leaving silver trail down her face. 

~~~You told me   
You told me   
That world never stood   
That raindrops kept falling   
And you smiled~~~


End file.
